Forbidden Desires
by Silver Ruby
Summary: Yhoator Jungle... a hot, steamy, wild place. What will arise from the dense heat of the jungles? Forbidden desires, of course. R&R if you wish. Abandoned


Forbidden Desires

With a soft growl, he pushed her into the damp stone wall; the lush vines full of fresh green leaves erupted in a small shower of dew as her body crashed through them into the stone blocks. He kissed her roughly upon the lips, and she gasped when his hands found their way under her armor- she clutched at him desperately, panting, whimpering- her eyes half shut from the intensity of desire that flushed through her veins…

--

It all started on a normal day in Yhoator Jungle. Insects buzzed through the dense jungle, droning from flower to flower- a party of adventurers slowly picked their way carefully through the woods under the guidance of a ranger. They were headed to the Temple of Uggalepih in search of leftover treasures, hidden away in coffers and chests hidden throughout the structure.

In this party of adventurers, there were 6- two Mithras; notably the Ranger, and a young Red mage, two Hume men; a Monk, and a Paladin; an Elvaan White mage, and a Tarutaru Dark Knight. The party hailed from the Duchy of Jeuno, and from the White mage's teleportation abilities, were able to teleport directly into the thickets of Yhoator Jungle.

The first Mithra crouched low on the ground, scooping up scraps of crushed leaves and sniffing them. Her telltale ranger beret was perched at a perilous angle on her head- one of her ears was visible, and it twitched as she gazed about- she pointed south after a glance at her compass.

The party continued on in silence, the crunching of the fallen leaves and debris underfoot made them all the more aware of the stifling heat in the midday in the middle of the jungle. Hot steamy air wafted around the adventurers- occasionally one would lift an arm to swat away an insect, or to wipe away a bead of sweat from their brow.

Xencio stopped in his stomping through the woods, and shook his head. _God its so hot_..- He was interrupted in his thoughts when a small exclamation of surprise and a crunch of leaves right behind him, lead to the sudden loss of his footing and his face colliding with the undergrowth.

With the practiced ease of a well-trained monk, he lifted both him and the cause of his vertigo in one swift push-up of the ground, rolling whoever was on his back, onto the ground beside him. He stopped and stared, as the young Mithran red mage eyed him, still in shock, her hat tilting off at a precarious angle, barely hanging off her ears.

"I'm sorry Seyna, I didn't realize you were right behind me." He mumbled softly as he slowly got up, brushing himself off. She flushed when he offered to help her up.

However, in her shock of the entire situation, she lost her balance on the way up, and didn't even notice as her hat came off- she found herself pressed into the well-muscled chest of the young monk, leaning against him in a failed attempt to regain her balance. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her breasts press into his chest softly, the rest of her body also pressed into his.

"N-no, no- it's my fault for.. For not noticing that you stopped sooner.." she replied slowly, flushing more as she backed away- then turned around, bending down to pick up her hat.

A response died upon his lips when his eyes followed her, and slide down the small, curvy frame of her body, stopping at the luscious view of her rear and thighs, peaking out from the slitted red-and-black tabard that she wore. He quickly shook his head- flushing to his own thoughts, confused- perplexed- _aroused_ at alien thoughts that flooded into his mind. As a monk- he took a vow of celibacy- but that didn't include thoughts, right? He reassured himself of such, and spent the rest of the journey through the thickets at the back of the party- admiring Seyna from afar…

--

I noticed him eyeing me since our collision, and I felt him watching me- I could feel that prickling sensation on the back of my neck. Once in a while, I even stopped and looked over my shoulder- he would turn away as if he wasn't looking, and I felt it peculiar that he would lavish such attention on me.

Looking back at him though, there was something about the way his auburn hair fell about his eyes, and the toned muscles of his arms that attracted me. The plunging neckline of the dark orange gi that he wore teased my eyes- they allowed me only fleeting glimpses of his chest. I realized I had stopped walking when he loomed up in front of me, turned as if in surprise, and gazed into my eyes as I stared right back.

"What is it?" He asked me, looking oddly perplexed, even a little flushed- I brushed it aside as the heat that enveloped us from the jungles. I turned, and noted how his gaze trailed my body, and I mumbled a soft 'nothing' under my breath- wondering if it was me that affected him so…

--

I barely caught the 'nothing' that she whispered, and I stood for a moment, before trudging after her- after the party that was at least a good many meters ahead of us now. We could see the Temple of Uggalepih shining out in the distance like a stone beacon in a sea of green foliage.

As if the heat weren't already enough in the jungles, my armor suddenly felt too hot- as if it needed to be shed; I stared at her as she stepped carefully over roots and undergrowth a few feet ahead of me. _She_ was the cause of my torture. Finally putting two and two together, I realized- that I _lusted_ for her, the feel of her breasts against my chest again- her body pressed against mine- I hungered for that feeling again… I could tell she was feeling uneasy, but- I had a feeling that it was in my favor. When she glanced over her shoulder at me- oh Gods, how _seductive_ the glance, the coyness of it all- I looked away, but as I practically stepped into her barely a moment ago- I could tell she was definitely admiring _something_. When she turned away, albeit hesitantly, I couldn't help but feel a grin creep onto my lips- there was hope yet for me, the temple wouldn't know what they never knew of, right? Anything that would happen out here, would stay out here…

--

By mid-afternoon, the party panted and trudged its way up the crumbling front steps of the Temple of Uggalepih. Not a creature was in sight- not even the tonberry would be avid enough to wander around in such undesirable heat.

Sitting in the archway that lead to a downwards winding staircase, the 6 decided that they would split up to search for the hidden treasure- By sheer luck and perhaps, destiny, Seyna and Xencio were paired up to head down a western corridor.

However, this joyous notion was stood up immediately by an awkward silence that ensued- the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut by a knife- and the two continued, sneaking down the west hall, past huge wespes that floated by with a loud drone of wings.

A sudden rustle in the heavy creeping foliage that grew all around the stones caused Xencio to grab Seyna by the shoulders, twirling them aside and around a corner- his arms wrapped protectively around her as he slowly peeked around the corner. A large crawler slithered into view as it set upon the vines, chewing at them with its formless mouth.

He sighed in relief, then turned to look down at the Mithra, once again pressed up against him in the most arousing manner, her eyes wide with shock and a hint of fear. Her cheeks tinted red as they stared at each other, half in wonder, half surprised.

"Uh.. I… sorry.." He whispered softly in her ear, letting her go- she stumbled back, looking quite shaken.

"It's nothing- it could've been something worse." She responded, brushing the wrinkles out of her tabard- his eyes traced her hands as she slid her hands down from the delicious rounds of her breasts, smoothing out the fabric over her abdomen and hips. She stopped, and looked up at him- sensing that he was watching her…

--

I couldn't help but stare like a hungry wolf when she began to smooth out her armor- in the, admittedly, most _unintentionally_ erotic way. The plumpness of her breasts were over-exaggerated to me when her hands ran over them- I could only imagine what she would look like underneath that tabard… She looked up, and I felt guilty for a split second- like a child caught raiding the jar of sweets- but the feeling quickly died away, replaced by a new one.

As if I really were the hungry wolf- I felt myself led by strings; I stepped up to her- stared into those wide brown eyes as they looked up at me in surprise. What happened next felt beyond my control, as my hands gripped her shoulders and I kissed her- I had no idea what was flying through my mind, but my world turned blank in the damp heat that swirled around us.

I felt her lips move hesitantly, slowly against mine- and I moaned softly into her lips when she finally did kiss me back- but just as soon as the sensations were beginning to fill my head, a crunch from just around the corner made me tear my lips from hers.

Pushing her behind me, I quickly looked around the corner again, I could feel her shiver as she pressed against my back- I was pretty sure she was just as aroused and confused as I was. Much to my dismay, it was that damnable Mithran ranger and the Elvaan that showed up, popping out of a stone door that I hadn't noticed before in my first passing.

"You guys okay?" The White mage mouthed to us, and I motioned that we were safe and well- luck seemed to flow our way when the two turned away and headed down another hall, their footsteps crunching away at a slow steady pace.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned to look at Seyna- she still looked surprised- her fingertips touching her lips as if she couldn't believe that she had just been kissed by a monk. I smiled at her, then steered her away by the shoulders, heading deeper into the Temple…

--

Xencio kissed me so suddenly, I was overwhelmed by the… _suddenness_ of it all, and for a while I couldn't respond, I was shocked stiff. Slowly, the taste of his lips- his scent, he smelled of cinnamon and clean linen- it was so intoxicating, I bit back a moan, and kissed him back tentatively.

He in turn moaned into my lips, and I felt my eyes flutter- his voice, _never_ could I imagine that his voice could sound so- my thoughts were stopped abruptly as he snapped away at the sound of something in the corridor we had just dived away from, pushing me behind him protectively.

In shock of what just happened, and the sudden possibility of danger, I held my breath, snuggled between his shoulder blades as he leaned over and peeked around the corner. I couldn't help but shiver a little- the heat of his body against mine was driving me mad- but maybe it was the heat of the jungle…

His whole body seemed to relax, and peeking around from behind him- I saw the ranger and the white mage from our party- They inquired after us, and Xencio responded with an "a-okay". I let out a shaky breath, shivering as he steered me away- suddenly afraid of getting caught in a risqué situation- but the feeling doubled as one of _exhilaration_- There was so much risk in getting caught, I felt a definite thrill in this risky game of forbidden desires…

--

After a few more twists and turns, Xencio and Seyna found themselves in a narrow corridor, overgrown with vines that came down from above- little trickles of sunlight flowed in, and gave the whole place a more enchanting look. Small butterflies fluttered around the curling vines, and the plants themselves grew around symbols carved into the stones.

Sensing isolation in the small area, Xencio turned to the young Mithra- staring at her as a predator would its prey. This time however- she stared defiantly back, daring him to make a move.

With a renewed surge of lust- He growled deep in his throat, challenging her authority upon these desires, and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into the wall- the overgrown vines cushioned her body from the rough hewn stone.

Pressing his body into hers he kissed her roughly- tilting his head. He moaned as Seyna wrapped one of her legs up and around his buttocks, grinding her hips into his groin- her arms wrapped around him from under his arms.

Aroused, Xencio tore himself away from her sweet lips- kissing down, biting at her jaw-line, nipping down her neck- loosening her collar, and finally settling down to suckle on her collarbone. His hands began to roam over her body, sliding up the exposed parts of her thighs- up her hips, under the skirt of her tabard to rub the curves of her waist. Without second thought he ground back in one slow, torturous movement- grinding his arousal into her.

A choked back moan escaped her lips as her head tilted back- she panted softly, her hands clasping his armor in desperation as she rode her hips into his- giving in to this slow seduction…


End file.
